The Concrete Angel
by Wrath lover
Summary: What happens to a young girl of age eleven when her mother slaps her, leaving bruises? When will this end, or will it ever end? Will this poor child ever be free of her mother's anger and rage?


**Hey everybody, this is a random story I decided to write one day after hearing the song 'Concrete Angel' by Martina McBride. Love the song and wish to share my version of the story with you. ENJOY!!!**

(Please before you start reading this story listen to 'Concrete Angel' by Martina McBride. You'll understand the story better.)  
The young eleven-year-old girl walked out of the front door, tears in her eyes. In her backpack were her books and her lunch, the one she had just previously made herself. The little girl got no farewell or kisses as she rushed to school. Her knee length blue hair was up in two side pigtails and her teary pink eyes darted back and forth, seeing other students walking to school. Her short plad skirt and white t-shirt with a black tie complimented her small figure.  
"Hey look, it's Amaya!" one boy sneered, pointing to her as she ran past him.  
Another boy laughed. "Hey, Amaya, what's wrong? You wore that outfit yesterday!"  
Amaya just kept running, wincing in pain at the bruises on her arms and legs. The school grounds quickly met her tired feet, giving her comfort to know she was safe with caring teachers.  
A tall black haired man with black eyes smiled at her. "Hello, Amaya. Racing to school again, are we?"  
"Yes, Mr. Mustang." Amaya nodded obediently. "Where's Ms. Hawkeye? Do you know?"  
Mr. Mustang shook his head slowly. "I think she's in her classroom, Amaya. Why?"  
"Thank you!" she called over her shoulder, running as fast as she could towards the classroom her teacher was in.  
Amaya stopped in the classroom and dropped her books on her desk. The bell rang and she sat down, covering the bruises on her arms with her petite hands. Nobody talked to her or looked at her as they passed her desk.  
She felt so alone in the world, never having anyone to tell secrets to, or be able to trust anyone for that matter. This young, beautiful girl was probably the most abandoned in the whole city.  
A young blonde haired woman with red-brown eyes cleared her throat to get the classes attention. "Okay class, open your books to page 83 and sumarize it. You will be having a test on this tomorrow."  
"Yes Ms. Hawkeye." the class said obediently.  
At lunch Amaya sat outside on a bench near the field where the other kids played. But one child, her light brown hair in two limp braids all down her back and her gray-blue eyes friendly, came to sit with her.  
"Hi, I'm Nina Tucker. You must be Amaya Kimblee. I've heard pleanty about you." the girl smiled. "I'm eleven, like you."  
Amaya smiled slightly. "When I was four a girl with the exact same name as you was murdered. How wierd."  
Nina laughed. "Yeah, that's very wierd. Well, I'm living in the house next door so we'll be friends, right?"  
"Definetly!" Amaya nodded enthusiastically.  
"Great!" Nina chirped before sighing. "I gotta go. I'm being home schooled, so I'll see you after school!"  
Amaya smiled, running into the school. "Bye, Nina!"

After school Amaya rushed home to find Nina. Hopping up the stairs to her room she drops he backpack on her bedroom floor and hurried to the window where Nina was calling to her. They talked from one house to the other, their heads stuck out the window.  
"Yeah, I don't really like my mother. She hits me, but I can't do anything about it." Amaya sighed at one point in time, watching the clouds turn pink.  
Suddenly there was a bang outside her door and her mother entered, steaming mad. Yelling fury at Amaya she pulled her away from the window and slapped her as hard as she could across the face. In her anger her mother grabbed one of Amaya's pair of scissors and slams them into her stomach. Amaya screamed, blood swelling from her stomach.  
Nina silently sat by the window watching, a tear sliding down her face. She was powerless against an adult.

Mr. Mustang and Ms. Hawkeye run towards Amaya's house at the sight of police and an ambulance on the road. Caution tape blocked their way, so they couldn't go see what was wrong. Nina walked past them and grabbed the caution tape for dear life, but Ms. Hawkeye and Mr. Mustang ignored her.  
Paramedics walk out with a bloody body. It was the body of a child, an eleven year old girl to be exact. Her blue hair dragged on the ground. When her bangs moved out of her eyes they saw dull pink eyes.

"Amaya!" Ms. Hawkeye yelled, jumping over the tape to try and take the dead child.

Police grabbed her and carried her back beside Mr. Mustang, where he grabbed her, tears in his eyes. She struggled with all her might, but her strength failed and she started sobbing.

"AMAYA!!!" she screeched, grabbing the child's bloody hand. Police grabbed her and dragged her away from Amaya. "AMAYA!!!"

"Riza Hawkeye, I'm sorry but you can't touch the victim. Roy Mustang, can you please contain your friend." one police officer ordered.

Nina looked at them quickly before looking at Amaya and feeling tears slide down her face. She could still hear the pain-filled scream.

***

Nina, Mr. Mustang and Ms. Hawkeye watched in silence as they started burying the body of Amaya Faith Kimblee. Walking away with a sigh, Nina walked right through a crowd of people towards her new friend, Amaya Faith Kimblee. They played with the other kids around, laughing and giggling like the children they were. These were the souls of the tortured children, the murdered, the suisidal, the accidentally murdered. Now they could be free from their tortured lives to play with others like them.

Amaya walked up to Ms. Hawkeye and sighed. "Don't worry, Riza, I'm happy now."

She seemed to hear because she lifted her head and gasped. "Amaya? Is that you?"

"I'm free now. Don't cry, I'll always be with you." Amaya whispered.


End file.
